Propose Me
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: It started with an episode of a tv series. Ended with something unexpected. What could be the best thing to happen when Bonnie McCullogh is spending her time with Damon Salvatore? Set somewhere after Midnight, and the Hunters simply don't exist because of author's allergy to Delena... Bonnie X Damon


_**A/N - This was my entry for hopelessdreams2005 challenge. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything publicly recognizable that is mentioned in this story. **_

* * *

_Propose me..._

"This is the best part of the show. It took Mr. Schuester a really long time to find out a nice way to finally propose her." Bonnie said gleefully.

"And this is what he came up with? Proposing in a swimming pool?" Damon snorted.

"Its not that bad Damon. Besides this song is superb. This is a perfect set up I think." Bonnie replied, and tried to concentrate on the screen.

Bonnie was seated on her bed having a cushion in her lap, and Damon half- laid beside her. The two of them were busy watching the best episodes of Bonnie's favorite show. It was weird that the two were actually enjoying the time, instead of complaining, or creating any fuss on their miserable lives.

The excitement they once had in their small town lives were gone after Damon came back from the Dark Dimension. For a short while Elena did try to 'protect' Damon from the rest of the world in every possible way. But only for a very short while, as Damon seemed to achieve some level of discerning empathy towards his brother, and everyone else. Which lead him taking a different path, that took him far away from Stefan and Elena and closer to the others, that included Meredith too.

The scenario had turned upside down when Meredith and Damon started calling each other by their first names, and occasionally cracked jokes on each other's appearances too. Matt though couldn't get over with the coldness between them. "That way at least one little thing remains unchanged." He did say.

"You are right Bonnie. Its not that bad. Its pathetic. Singing inside a pool?" Damon sat up straight and said disbelievingly. "What is wrong with these people? They can't even plan something appropriate and good enough for their lady love? Something really special and worth remembering..."

Bonnie was staring him with bewilderment. She had seen Damon in a whole lot of varieties of different moods. But this was entirely a new experience to her. He was behaving genuinely, like a good friend, comfortable and at ease. Not the way he used to build up a brain twisting cloud of mysteries with Elena, but in a more friendly and down-to-earth way. She felt the same level of coziness and relaxation with him as she felt with Matt, or Meredith. The blood-thirsty monstrous vampire was lost somewhere, as he was behaving more like a... as unbelievable as it sounds, like a human.

What happened to the Damon Deadly Salvatore?

"But I used to think its the person who makes the whole thing special and worth remembering, not the way he's doing it." She said and felt embarrassed at once as she found Damon frowning at her. "I mean if the person I love proposed me, I would not be thinking about how he did it or what he said. The fact that HE proposed me would just be enough for me you know. Like perfect." She said slowly.

"You speak a lot you know that?" He said and closed the laptop. His piercing eyes made her heart skip a beat. After a couple of months the spark was back in his eyes.

"You are so thoughtful about the love of your life Red bird. And exactly that is why you deserve something special." He said sitting up.

Suddenly an idea crossed Bonnie's mind.

"Damon can I ask you something?" she asked showing a fake hesitance. Fake because she knew there is nothing to be hesitated for.

Damon looked at her questioning.

"If I were your lady love, and you had to propose me..." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "... Just suppose if this was the situation that I can not move from my bed and you wanted to propose me," She very slowly raised her shy eyes to meet his and asked finally, "How would you do it?"

Damon stared at her, speechless, his eyes penetrating her, as if reading her mind and soul. How much courage it took her to ask that question, he wandered.

The truth was, Damon had thought of this for a long time now. He remembered how he used to long to get a single sight of this red-head witch in the Dark Dimension. There was Elena too in his visions, but for some odd reasons, he felt an irresistible pull towards his Red bird. He realized why Bonnie always chose to stick with her, even in the darkest times when she understood he and Elena were getting close, why she was always thinking of Damon's well being.

When he came back, he had decided to show up in her window first, before visiting the Boarding House. He had stopped at her window, that she used to keep open with a hope of him coming back. He had sat beside her bed, watching her for hours, until the continuous weakening of his body became unbearable. He listened her weeping for him, saw the horrendous nightmares she was trying hard to fight back, felt the similar longing inside her. He got the vibes coming from her, the ones that matched with his perfectly. Both of them were in trouble, both of them were in pain. Both of them were missing each other.

That night he made his choice. And it was not the Fiery Elena, it was soothing, healing Bonnie.

From that night he had planned a thousand ways to propose her, to tell her how much he is in love with her.

He was afraid to admit this to her, as she was the more vulnerable one at the moment. She was watching Elena and her efforts to take him away from everyone else. He was afraid to hurt her.

But even his life could have miracles. He was overwhelmed when Bonnie finally asked the question.

"Is this a challenge?" He said with his signature smirk, as he listened her increased heartbeat.

"I just want to know." she lowered her face.

He rose from his position and held her hands in his. Expecting something big, she looked back at him. "There is something I always wanted to say you Bonnie." He said in his deep voice.

"What?" she sounded afraid.

"I love you Bonnie." He said, tracing the scarlet locks on her forehead. "I do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you, from waiting to not waiting for you, my heart moves from cold to fire..." He brought his mouth near her ears and whispered. "In my sky at twilight you are like a cloud, and your form and colour are the way I love them. You are mine, mine, woman with sweet lips, and in your life my infinite dreams live."

Her face started reddening furiously as he went on reciting. His lips brushed the skin in the crook of her shoulder and neck. She shivered.

"The lamp of my soul dyes your feet, the sour wine is sweeter on your lips, oh reaper of my evening song,  
how solitary dreams believe you to be mine!" He reaches for the small clip that clutched her hair together. He took it off her hair, and let the curls hang carelessly around her shoulder.

"You are mine, mine, I go shouting it to the afternoon's wind, and the wind hauls on my widowed voice. Huntress of the depth of my eyes, your plunder stills your nocturnal regard as though it were water."

He moves those curls aside, and traces the hairline around her face. His long finger moved along her jawline, and then near her lips leaving her enchanted. He looks into her large brown eyes and opens up again.

"You are taken in the net of my music, my love, and my nets of music are wide as the sky. My soul is born on the shore of your eyes of mourning. In your eyes of mourning the land of dreams begin..."

He fell quiet for a moment. So did she. They remained speechless, looking into each other's eyes, listening each other's heart thumping fast. Her breath warmed his skin, his touch heated hers. They listened the rhythmic tick-tock of the clock. The wind flew inside the room through the same window, which was witness of an epic story of love and romance, hurt and comfort, dreams and nightmares...

They remained wordless, as both of them found themselves unable to form a single coherent sentence. They kept looking at each other, and in a flash their entire past was in front of their eyes.

It took a while, but the overwhelming affection between them elongated each and every second.

"Damon.." After what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie tried to speak out first. But Damon placed his finger on those soft lips and stopped her in the mid. "Shhh...I am not done yet."

Bonnie felt her blood rushing in her body as if it went through a storm. She couldn't breath anymore, but it felt good. It felt mesmerizing, when he grazed his thumb over her lips. She found herself afraid, afraid of letting this time pass away. She wished if she could stop the time using some sort of magic or spell. But it went slipping out of her hands. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Damon I..." She wanted to tell him not to say anything more. She wanted to tell him How she was trembling inside for a release. She could not take it if he names Elena now, or say that he was saying these awesome lines thinking about her. She wanted to cry a river.

"It was not Elena I was thinking about." He said directly. "You forgot my ability of hearing thoughts Red bird."

She lowered her head. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have..." She sobbed. "I am so sorry Damon."

"Don't be embarrassed Bonnie. You did the right thing." He cupped her face in his hands, and gently wiped off the freely flowing stream of tears. "I love you Red bird. I always did. It's not Elena, or anyone else. It is you. And it will always be you."

She stopped breathing. Her body stilled as the words hit her. She stared blankly at him, and the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Yes. It's you who I want to be with. For ever. I wanted to tell you, but didn't know how to. I wanted to propose you, but not like this because I planned bigger things for you. Not as big as singing inside a pool, " He smiled, "but real big and nicer things. Because I always believed you deserve the best."

"Is this a dream?" She asked like a kid, panting heavily. Damon smiled.

"No. Its not."

"Are you kidding me?" She touched his hands and said. "Damon I don't know what to say now. I want to believe in you but I am afraid Damon."

Damon started, and played his original smirk on his perfect lips. "I know exactly how to get you to believe this. Believe in my love for you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers, and erased all the doubts from her head.

It was perfect. Neither of them planned for this, but still both of them were happy. An episode of a tv series had suddenly brought enormous amount of happiness to them. and the two lovers were in cloud nine.

It was perfect to them.

* * *

_**A/N: This is how I would love my boy to propose me some day... **_

_**The poems are by Pablo Neruda. **_

_**Please let me know how to make this story more giddy and romantic:) cause I believe I am not good in writing these stuffs. Though I tried my best but still I am nervous.**_

_**Finally, thank you a lot for reading.**_


End file.
